Commonly owned PCT International Patent Application No. PCT/IL2008/001093 entitled Laryngoscope Apparatus with Enhanced Viewing Capability published under PCT International Publication No. WO 2009/019703 illustrates and describes a laryngoscope assembly including a laryngoscope optical system for affording a field of view along a deflected line of sight for reducing patient manipulation and/or the degree of force required to achieve a good glottic view. The laryngoscope apparatus can be implemented as a laryngoscope blade with either an integral laryngoscope optical system or intended for use with a discrete optical view tube. Such laryngoscope blades can be either permanently mounted on a laryngoscope handle and pivotal between an inoperative storage position and an operative intubation position in a penknife-like manner or detachably mounted on a laryngoscope handle. Such laryngoscope blades preferably include an illumination arrangement for providing illumination light for assisting intubation and a defogging arrangement for defogging their forwardmost concave inclined prism surface. Laryngoscope optical systems for providing enhanced viewing capability during intubations are relatively expensive therefore militating against their use as disposable single use items.